The present disclosure is related to U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,004,266; 5,630,614 and 5,765,867 the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference thereto.
Airbag modules have become common in modern automobiles. An airbag module typically comprises an inflatable cushion and an inflator within a housing. The module is installed in a desired position within the vehicle, such as the steering wheel, the dashboard, the seat, the A-pillar, and other locations. The inflatable cushion is stored in a folded position within the housing in fluid communication with the inflator. In response to an activation event or occurrence, a sensor or sensing device provides a signal for activating the inflator. The inflator then provides a supply of inflating gas to the cushion deploying it from the housing.
Various methods have been employed to more closely tie the inflation level of the inflatable cushion to specific conditions. For example, dual stage inflators have been used to increase or decrease the level of inflation of the inflatable cushion. Alternatively, variable venting schemes have been used to direct a portion of a generated inflation gas away from the cushion. Further, variable tethering systems have been used to restrict or vary the overall cushion volume.